The Adventures Of Ari!
by firetrucksarecool
Summary: Hello This is my first fanfiction and it's my OC Ari and her adventures with the Akatsuki as Head girl of Konoha high school Please Read and Review !
1. Foot Stools

**This is Ari Netsu. She is the head girl at Konoha High meaning she's 17 and in sixth form. By the way, it's all done in the english education format because, I get confused at how everything else works. Basically 6th form is the last two years. You come up to high school and start year 7, aged 11 going on 12 and you work up through the school until your in year 11, aged 15 going on 16. 6th form is your 12 & 13th year of school so, you get privileges: You no longer have to wear a uniform as long as you dress formally-ish. So these are my drabbles involving Ari and the Akatsuki and co.  
**

* * *

**Like normal, everyone is in the common room, hogging the sofa's. Boring! Then, Ari bursts through the door, making a scene. By now, everyone is used to the head girls dramtatics and most people find them quite comedic. "Ha-How's it going bro's?" She asked, plopping on a seat next to Hidan and co. "Hey Ari. We're fine. A bit bored but... free periods and this is what you get..." Konan answered, sitting next to Ari. Ari suddenly got one of her genius plans. "We should play, under over." She yelled, standing up, pointing into some random distance. "What the fuck?" Hidan questioned. Ari looked over her shoulder at the Jashinist and smiled, "Seriously? You never played under over in primary school? You must have had no child hood!" she proclaimed.**

**After getting all the rules sorted and the teams, the Fun started, some spoil sports *cough*Itachi,Sasori,Pain, Zetsu,Kakuzu*cough* decided they were to grown up to play. Huh. So after Konan, Ari and the rest of the girls thoroughly whooped the guys asses, they gave a punis****hment And there they sat, the girls on the sofa with their feet up... on the guy's backs. "This is fucking hell..." Hidan swore loudly. "Hey. Foot stools don't talk!" Ari smirked, sitting back in victory as the spoil sports who didn't participate served drinks. Hey, that's what sixth former's do...**


	2. Big Baby

**Just another day in school right? Wrong, today, when Ari came in and took a look at her time table, 4 out of 5 period's were free's, stuck in the boring common room all day but, then a raging Kurenai came out of no-where. "ARI! Thank god!" The woman stressed, handing Ari her child, "Can you look after him please? The Baby sitter cancled last minute!" "Sure! I'd be happy too!" Ari said, getting the bag of essentails off Kurenai. Now, this isn't the first time this has happened... Last time was awesome. It's a little boy and Kurenai never really told Ari his name so, She calls him "Sparta" for no reason other than to introduce him saying, "THIS. IS. SPARTA!" No other reason what so ever. **

**So, as Ari is looking after Sparta in the common room, her friends have to walk in and question her motives. "Ari... is that your kid, yeah?" Deidara asked, carefully sitting next to Ari, only to get a herty laugh out the head girl. "Dei. Does it look I've been pregnate recently?" She questioned. "Brat." Sasori interjected. "Anyway, It's Kurenai's... the baby sitter cancled..." Ari said, bouncing Sparta up and down on her knee earning a gurgle off the child, "but, he's adorable!" she squealed, bringing the tiny baby to her and hugging it, nearly squishing it... As it went to Lunch, Kurenai came to check up on the child who, was sleeping quietly in Ari's arm who, was napping with her head on the back of the sofa. Kurenai was about to wake Ari up when she got shushed by many of her students. "Why not?" She questioned. "You don't want to wake the sleeping beast!" Kisame joked lightly but, it was true. Ari would rip your head off and put you in a months worth of detention, Ask Hidan. After a minute or two, Ari yawned, waking her self up. She lightly rubbed her brown eyes before smiling at Kurenai. "Thanks for looking after him for me." She started. "Hey, that's what head-girls do..." Ari yawned again before handing over a still sleeping Sparta. **

**After Kurenai had left, they were conversing about what they were doing at the week-end. "Sleep." Ari stated, "And more sleep." The others either laughed or rolled their eyes. Classic, Ari. "But, right now, I need food..." She said once more before her partner in crime, Itachi who is head-boy, passed her some soup, "Big Baby." He teased slightly. "Weasle ass." She laughed. Who said Ari was capable of looking after children if she was one herself?**


	3. Conference Call

**Today, Ari actually has work to do as Head-Girl. Deciding on what to do for the charity fundraiser with Itachi. This isn't her first fundraiser either, she loves them actually. They have many things to discuss like, what they'd do, where they'd do it, who would be involved. Wow, sounds like trying to organize a threesome... I mean what? Anyway, Ari is stuck in Physic's with Orochimaru-sensei or as she calls him, Oreo-sensei. She doesn't call him that to his face but, it's a fun nickname. She's just there, drumming her pen on the book, waiting for something exciting to happen because, out of all the classes, this is the only lesson she doesn't like and not one of her close friends are there to have fun with... Until Itachi knocks on the glass door. "Yes?" Oreo-sensai asks as Itachi walks in the room. "Conference Call for Ari" He says, glancing over a now smiling like an idiot Ari. "WOO!" Ari yelled, throwing her fists in the air and packing up her stuff. Once her bag was on her shoulder, she headed towards the door with Itachi. "See ya Oreo, I mean Orochimaru-sensei!" Ari said her farewell, just covering up her mistake of calling him Oreo. "Smooth." Itachi teased. Ari just stuck her tongue out at him but thanked him non the less for saving her ass.**

**Once they traveled to the conference room, they met up with the rest of the council which was the rest of the Akatsuki. Kakuzu head of finance -quite obviously-, Deidara and Sasori head of decoration and advertisement for events, Kisame and Zetsu heads of Detentions, Pain and Konan heads of everybody-not-killing-each-other (ENKEO) and the rest just helped out, a lot. When Ari and Itachi walked in, it was oddly quiet. Which is strange, we are talking about the Akatsuki here people. "Am I missing something?" Ari whispered to Itachi, who just shrugged his shoulders, taking a seat next to Kisame. "WOO! Hello? Anybody home?" Ari yelled, waving her hands in front of several faces. Hidan was first to react, grabbing Ari's wrists and looking at her confused chocolate eyes. "Woops..." Is all he said before Ari flipped him out of his seat and onto his back on the floor causing a roar of laughter. "OK then, now we are alive, What are we doing for the fundraiser?" Ari asked, taking her seat at the head of the table. After about 30 they decided on what they were doing and for the rest of the hour, they sat around, laughed, joked and were basically skiving.**

**The Bell signifying break had gone and just as they were all about to leave the room Itachi spoke up, "Hey Ari, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ari looked over her shoulder at the Uchiha, not really looking forward as she walked into the door, "OUCH!" She yelled, rubbing her nose, "STUPID DOOR!" The others just laughed at her as they left leaving Itachi sighing. "You really need to be more careful Ari." He said, walking up behind her, turning her around and studying her nose. Ari just pouted childishly, avoiding his hard onyx gaze. "Anyway Uchiha, what did you want?" Ari hissed lightly, not liking how close the two were. "You wound me sometimes you know. Anyway, I think next time, just me and you should talk about it because, with the rest being here it kinda got distracting..." Itachi said, taking a step back. Ari just looked at him and eyed him curiously. The two had been not dating properly but, Beta-testing it and if it went wrong, they'd just be friends again. "Fine, your house or at mine?" Ari asked, being careful with her choice of words. "Mine house would be bigger and probably not as messy, yes?" Itachi teased, "And some more room!" Itachi whispered in her ear.**

**From outside the door, the others were listening in on their convocation but, so far, it was too quiet until, "YOU PERVERT!" was heard from a fuming Ari. Kisame chuckled at what he heard, being the only other person to know about the "Beta-testing"**


End file.
